A Good Day
by CrownedClown88
Summary: Kenny wakes up and reflects on his last day of summer


**I do not own South Park**

:Beep Beep: "Ugh..." I moaned as I rolled over to my night stand, that is if you could call a stack of milk crates with a piece of ply board on top of them a night stand, and turned my alram clock off. I couldn't believe it was already time for me to get up it seemed like just a few hours ago I was sneaking in my window after having spent all night at Stark's pond at Bebe's "End of Summer Break Party." The party had been ok but the real news was how the girls from my grade had developed over the summer. Just thinking about Bebe in that slutty little dress made me painful aware of my morning 'problem' causually and still half asleep I would close my eyes and snake my hand under the cover to feel my already erect cock. As my mind wandered back to the events of the prior night I would begin to stroke myself sending shivers up my spine....

*Flash Back*

_**I stood there watching the blonde flit here and there as here golden curls bounced ferverently in the firelight, "Hey fuck you you fuckin' jew," Cartman screamed after Kyle had made a crack about him finally being able to even see his dick after loosing so much weight at fat camp. Everyone had left this summer and gone off to different places; Kyle went to his cousin Kyle's for the summer, Stan went of to football camp, and Cartman had went off to a doctor/ court ordered fat camp and so on. But me I had stayed and played the field with anyone who hadn't left you could say it was almost like I had went to sex camp. Right now though I wanted to use all that practice on the hottest girl in school. "Kenny what are you staring at so hard dude," Stan asked as he followed my line of sight to Bebe the rest of the gang followed suit and then turned back to me all of them smirking before Kyle said," keep dreaming dude ain't no way it is ever gonna happen." "Yeah," Cartman chimed in, " your poor and Bebe only goes for guys who can buy her stuff like me." Not really listening I muttered something about the only way he could get some was to pay for it to which the now chubby boy got mad and started cursing, but I didn't care cause I was already moving towards her pulling the hood of my orange parka down. She noticed me about the time I was a foot away and said," Oh...hi Kenny you reall grew up," I grinned and nodded before closing the distance between us and whipering in her ear," you wanna see what else has grown?"**_

_**She did all the typical girl shit like get offended and blush and say, "Ewww...you perv, " as she turned to leave I caught her by the arm and asked " you sure?" Just as she was about to say "NO" she turned and I gave her my 'I'm so cute you no you can't say no' smile and slid my hand down to grab her ass. Again she blushed, but this time she took my hand and led my off to some dark place that was a little more private. I followed her eagerly followed, after giving one last look to my dumbfounded friends of course. It wasn't long after that we were alone and I had her tongue down my throat. The kiss seemed to last forever before she broke it and pulled away panting, "what the hell am I doing," she asked more to hereself than me. My reply was simple, "This" that one word escaped my mouth befvore I reached out and pulled her back to me before kissing her time she didn't pull away she just rolled with as we collasped under each other and I rolled over in between her legs.**_

_**For an moment she looked hesitant before nodding and pulling her legs up so that I could push her dress up. To my suprise when I looked down she wasn't wearing any panties which didn't bother me just wasn't expecting it. She noticed my hesitation and asked, "What,' I just shook my head and told her nothing was wrong and before slipping my fingers into her moist pussy. Everybody Knew Bebe wasn't a virgin so there a lot of rumors going around that she had a ballon snatch but from fist 'finger' experince sh was amazingly tight. She moaned as she felt my pointer and index finger penetrate the wet folds of the cunt. She had to stifle herself when I found that special spot and started fingering that. "Kenny.....if ...y-you keep d-doing....that ....I am g-going to.....ahhhhhhh!!" she screamed as I felt her climax all over my hand. Smiling I pulled my fingers out of her and unbuttoned my pants pulling my dick out of the confines of my boxers she looked at me through glazed eyes before asking if I had a condom. I laughed as I shook my head and said, " Nope don't need one." She nodded like she had been let in on a joke and got on her knees before her tongue flicked the under belly of my shaft. As a shiver ran down my spine I watched her wrap her mouth around my shaft before she started bobbing up and down on my cock. Each time she pulled back I could feel her teeth gently scrape my tip making me gasp and pre spurt from my tip. I could feel myself grow closer with each passing moment as my cock twitch more and more violently. "Bebe....I'm gonna ....,'' I said ind a strained voice as she tried to pull away, but couldn't because I had placed my hands on the back of her head to hold her still forcing her to take and swallow all of the salty seed that was being shot into her mouth. When I finally let go and zipped up I heard her cough and call me an "asshole" before I reached into my parka and pulled out a cigerett and lit it up as I turned and walked towards my house. **_

_*Flash Back ends*_

As the flash back ended in my mind I felt the slimey texture of my cum all over my hand and knew it was time to get up and head to the shower. So quickely and so not to wake up anyone ine the house, namely my dad who was passed out in the door way of the house, I left my room and head for the bathroom. Once inside the small room I would turn the water on and hop in thinking to myself as the warm water hit me that, ' **today was going to be a good day**.'


End file.
